


Baby Bump

by windandthestars



Series: Everything's On Fire [3]
Category: Arctic Air, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, F/F, Post-Apocalypse, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seriously."  Krista doesn't look convinced.  "If this is you trying to do sentimental-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bump

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo body alteration/injury aka pregnancy kink. 
> 
> Part of my 'Everything's On Fire' verse. There's reference to the odd sort of love triangle thing going on (Krista/Will, Krista/Blake, Helen/Will/Kate) but the main pairing is Krista/Kate

Kate raps on the doorframe and waits until Krista looks up to grin. "Hey."

"Looking for Will?"

Kate shakes her head. "Nope, just thought I'd stop by, let myself in, the usual."

"Magnus?"

Kate shakes her head and takes a step forward, bare toes curling down into the worn rag rug by the hearth. "She's too busy running around after Brandon and all his self destructive behavior to worry about checking up on you. You live with Freaky Eyes remember?"

"Kind of hard to forget." Krista sighs good naturedly, dropping the ball of yarn she'd been winding into the basket by her feet. "I think he might be developing ESP. Magnus might be interested in that."

"Yvonne's keeping you busy." Kate nods to the basket of skeins perched beside Krista on the couch.

"Eight kids, multiple spinning wheels, they have their own industry."

"At least you get paid in yarn. Will said something about having a rug done the other day."

"You have food, hot water." Krista stretches, flexing her fingers and frowns at Kate. "People feed me because I got knocked up. People feed you because you still work for Magnus. They respect her."

"Don't sell yourself short." Kate scoffs, moving from her spot before the fire. "You're carrying the first kid to be born in this place. That's something special."

Krista rolls her eyes as Kate stacks the yarn filled baskets beside the couch and takes a seat.

"And it suits you, this place. It suits all you Northern types. Me, I'm still waiting to thaw out from that first cold day we had in September."

"Wait till it hits summer again. I'll be dying in the heat and you can laugh."

"It was kinda sexy though the way you're hair got all frizzy and you looked all frazzled."

"Shut up."

"I'm serious."

"Next you're going to tell me this giant baby bump is a turn on."

Kate reaches to slide a hand over Krista's stomach. "It's brave, really really brave. You could've backed out but you didn't. If that's not hot I don't know what is."

"Seriously." Krista doesn't look convinced. "If this is you trying to do sentimental-"

"I'm just telling it like it is. I think Will agrees." Kate winks and Krista rolls her eyes. 

"I'm not getting any if that's what you're implying.

"I would never." Kate fakes offense and then grins. "It's a shame. Sex during pregnancy is correlated with lower incidences of premature birth. I read that somewhere." Kate clarifies when Krista looks confused. "I got bored hiding from the teenage punks in the library so I did some reading."

"On me."

"Well, yeah." Kate shrugs. "I was curious about the little mister since you seem to think he's fond of me."

Krista softens, her hand joining Kate's on her swollen stomach. "He's always really calm when you're around and he kicks at you instead of at my ribs, or my kidneys, or my bladder."

Krista trails off as Kate smiles, shifting closer. 

"You know Will and I had a thing, kind of have a thing."

"With you and Magnus." Krista amends with a shrug. Will had always been honest about who he'd slept with and Krista, even now wasn't interested in commitment, not in any way that screamed monogamy or anything else. Besides what Will had with Magnus and Kate wasn't about the sex. It was about feeling connected, like a family- remembering, pretending things were like they had been before. Krista should know; half of Blake's stuff is still upstairs, tucked away in the soon to be nursery. She's not letting go any more than she is hanging on.

"Magnus says it feels pretty awesome."

Krista laces her fingers with Kate's looking up when Kate slips onto her lap. "What does?" 

Kate shrugs and leans it to brush her lips against Krista's. "Why don't you find out?"

"You talked to Magnus about my sex life?" Krista thinks she should be offended or at least mortified but she finds she doesn't mind as long as Kate doesn't stop trailing kisses along her jaw to that spot just under her ear.

"Mmm." Kate hums. "She said it was intense. I think you should give it a shot. Anything once, right? Unless you're planning on giving this little guy a sibling or two."

"That's so not turning me on." Krista groans and Kate laughs, shifting back from where's she's straddling Krista's thighs to rest a hand on Krista's hip, the other tangling in her hair. 

"I don't see you trying to shut me up."

"Are you always this romantic?"

"Yep." Kate grins, eyes sparkling.

It’s a pretentious look on Kate, one of which Krista's not fond. She's too pleased with herself, taking advantage of how much Krista wants this, how much she's thought about this, about fucking pretty much everyone she knows. Five months with no sex was a torture she wouldn't wish on anyone, even Blake's stupid ass. She doesn't like the idea of encouraging Kate. She's not some nympho and things with Will are complicated enough, and yet she does the only thing she can think of, she leans forward and kisses the smug look right off of Kate's face.


End file.
